GANTENG-GANTENG PENCURI (REPOST!)
by tuftsblue
Summary: Odult, seorang misterius di Kota New York yang suka mencuri apa saja yang diinginkannya. Kebiasaannya tentu menyebabkan kerugian disana-sini. Setelan jas putih, jubah, topi, serta topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya merupakan ciri khas Odult. Yang membuat frustrasi polisi, ia sangan sulit ditangkap, mencari identitasnya pun selalu berakhir gagal. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?


**GANTENG-GANTENG PENCURI**

by tuftsblue

it's Hun X Han!

 **WARNING : BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **INI RATED-M! BOYS LOVE! GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, OKE?**

 **STORY IS MINE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Odult, seorang misterius di Kota New York yang suka mencuri apa saja yang diinginkannya. Kesenangannya mencuri tentu saja menyebabkan kerugian disana-sini. Tapi tidak seperti pencuri pada umumnya, Odult ini selalu berpenampilan elegan dan 'breath taking' setiap kali melakukan aksinya. Setelan jas, jubah, topi pesulap, serta topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya merupakan ciri khas Odult. Yang membuat frustasi polisi, ia sangan sulit ditangkap, bahkan mencari identitasnya selalu berakhir gagal.**_

 _ **Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~PROLOG~**

-8 YEARS AGO-

"Sehun-ah, kau akan ayah kirim ke New York."

Hah?

Sehun yang sedang duduk bermain game di PSP-nya tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia sontak meletakkan PSP-nya dan memandang ayahnya heran.

"Appa ingin aku tinggal disana? mengapa? bukankah nilai-nilai sekolahku tidak ada yang turun? Aku juga tidak melakukan kesalahan. Jelaskan maksud ayah, aku tak bisa pergi tanpa alasan!"

Siwon memegang pundak anak tunggalnya dan memandangnya penuh harap.

"Karena hanya kau satu-satunya anak ayah, maka kaulah yang harus pergi kesana. Ayah tentu punya banyak urusan disini dan tak bisa meninggalkan Korea. Begitu juga Ibu, Ayah tidak bisa jauh darinya. Jadi… hanya kau yang bisa ayah andalkan. Tidak sulit kok, ayah hanya ingin kau melakukan tugas kecil. Ayah juga sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, kau tinggal menjalankannya saja. Sekalian kau menuntut ilmu disana, bukannya pendidikan disana lebih maju? Kau juga bisa mengasah kemampuan bahasa asing, Itu akan bermanfaat untuk masa depanmu. Bagaimana, Sayang?"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ayolah, ia merasa ayahnya aneh sekali. Tidak ada angin tak ada badai, tiba-tiba ayahnya masuk dengan santai dan dengan santai pula mengusirnya ke New York. Lagipula Sehun sudah hafal betul kosakata ayahnya. Jika ayahnya mengatakan 'hanya tugas kecil yang tidak sulit', maka itu bencana bagi Sehun karena kenyataannya tugas dari ayahnya itu sangat merepotkan.

"Okay, tugas macam apa yang ayah percayakan padaku?" Sehun meletakkan PSP-nya dan menatap Siwon datar.

"Mmmmm… masih ingatkah kau dengan Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Jongdae?" tanya Siwon balik. Siwon menatap anaknya, menanti ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sehun kalau sudah menyangkut ke-5 orang tersebut.

Sehun seharusnya kesal karena Siwon malah bertanya balik padanya. Tetapi menyadari pertanyaan dari ayahnya itu, matanya membelalak.

Sehun menatap Siwon tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Dimana mereka semua?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Siwon tertawa mendengar nada dingin dari anaknya. Siwon tahu, Sehun pasti merindukan ke-5 bodyguard lamanya itu.

Bodyguard? Ya.

 _Let me tell you a short story._ Sewaktu Sehun masih kecil, Siwon, orang terkaya se-Seoul, memiliki masalah mengenai Sehun. Sehun sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan anak sebayanya sekalipun, sehingga membuat Siwon dan Kibum -Ibu Sehun- merasa cemas.

Siwon pun membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk bodyguard. Dengan syarat, minimal berusia 5 tahun, dan maksimal 10 tahun.

Dari 700 anak-anak yang mengikuti seleksi, terpilihlah 5 orang yang menurut Siwon cukup hebat.

Yang pertama, Zhang Yixing. Namja asal Changsa dengan single dimple di pipi kanannya. Ia lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sehun. Penampilannya manis, namun jangan remehkan keahliannya. Ia ahli dalam soal menari. Okey, memang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal-hal berbau bela diri atau keahlian berkelahi seperti bodyguard pada umumnya. Tapi jangan salah, karena ahli menari, gerak tubuhnya luwes, dan ia sangat lihai menghindari pukulan. Walaupun keahlian memukulnya standar, kalau bisa menghindari setiap pukulan lawan, mengapa tidak? Lagipula biasanya lawan akan menyerah dan kelelahan karena pukulannya hanya meleset terus.

Yang kedua, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya orang lokal biasa, tak seperti Yixing yang berasal dari luar Korea. Chanyeol pun tak mempunyai keahlian bela diri khusus. Hobinya nge- _rapp_. Oke, tambah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan bela diri. Sebenarnya Siwon niat merekrut bodyguard tidak ' _sih_?

Oow, jangan salah. Orang-orang yang melihat creepy-smilenya saja langsung lemas dan merasa ingin kabur dari tempat. Menyeramkan.

Selanjutnya, ada Byun Baekhyun. sepertinya hanya Baekhyun saja yang memiliki keahlian bela diri yang cukup hebat, yaitu Hapkido. Meskipun tubuhnya paling kecil diantara lainnya, bukan berarti ia payah.

Ada lagi, Kim Jongin. Siwon bilang ia merekrut Jongin karena anak ini tampan. YaTuhan. Eh, tetapi ekspresi dan _smirk_ dari Jongin ini sungguh mematikan, itu juga salah satu alasan Siwon merekrut Jongin.

 _And the last one is…_ Kim Jongdae. Kim Jongdae ini juga sama saja, keahliannya menyanyi dan tak punya keahlian berkelahi. Tapi… ia sangat pintar membuat musuh capek menghadapinya. Dengan cara apa? Ah, tentu saja dengan cara membodohi si musuh dengan lelucon-lelucon trollnya, sedangkan yang lain mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghabisi musuh selagi Jongdae melakukan aksinya.

Yeah, itulah bodyguard Sehun _dulu_. Agak tak waras ya? Tapi jangan salah! Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengelabui musuh dan membela diri. Membela diri tak harus dengan Taekwondo, Wushu, atau Kungfu, kan?

Dan nyatanya mereka berhasil melindungi Sehun sampai 5 tahun lamanya.

Sampai akhirnya…

Siwon memutuskan untuk memecat ke-5 bodyguard, atau bisa dibilang hyung kesayangan Sehun itu. Sehun pun marah, kesal, dan kecewa tentunya. Apalagi Siwon tak mau memberitahunya tentang ke-5 anak itu. Tambah meledak-lah Sehun saat itu.

Dan sekarang, Ayahnya kembali mengungkit soal mereka, otomatis membuat Sehun agak naik darah. Rasa kecewa pada Ayahnya masih membekas di ulu hatinya.

"Katakan padaku di mana mereka sekarang?!" Sehun berucap penuh penekanan dan emosi. Matanya berkilat-kilat.

Ditatap seperti itu, Siwon tidak terpengaruh. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala tatapan intimidasi anaknya. Justru Siwon malah terkekeh kecil.

Siwon menenangkan anaknya sebelum ia meledak-ledak. "Jangan terlalu serius begitu, Sehun-ah. Mereka baik-baik saja selama berpisah denganmu, dan hidup dengan normal layaknya kau. Mereka juga tumbuh menjadi pemuda-pemuda yang lebih segar dan dewasa sekarang, sama sepertimu juga."

Sehun mengerutkan alis. Kalau para hyung kesayangan-nya baik-baik saja, baguslah. Setidaknya ia mengetahui keadaan mereka.

"Lalu? "

"Ayah akan bercerita terlebih dulu. Dulu, sewaktu ayah masih berusia sekitar 17-an, seseorang membobol seluruh perusahaan kakekmu, dan mengambil semua uang di rekening bank milik kakekmu juga. Kakek, nenek, dan ayah sempat jadi sebatang kara dan sangat kesulitan waktu itu. Lima bulan kemudian, nenekmu mengalami sakit keras, tapi kami tak punya uang untuk biaya pengobatan karena semua uang sudah lenyap diambil orang sialan itu. Karena tak kunjung berobat, nenek meninggal. Ayah masih dendam, dan ayah juga ingin orang itu merasakan hal serupa. Kau mau kan, membantu appa menghancurkan orang itu?"

Sehun berpikir. Jadi.. karena itu Sehun tidak pernah bertemu neneknya. Neneknya sudah meninggal jauh sebelum ia lahir.

"Baiklah. Apa saja yang ayah tahu mengenai orang itu? Namanya, alamat rumah-nya? Karena orang itu sudah menyebabkan Nenek meninggal, akan aku usahakan menemukan orang keparat itu." Sehun berkata yakin, membuat Siwon lega karena Sehun mau membantunya.

"Namanya Wu Yifan. Berdasarkan laporan mata-mata kepercayaan ayah, ia tinggal di New York sekarang, makanya ayah menyuruhmu pergi kesana. Selain itu ayah tidak tahu lagi, mata-mata ayah bilang Wu Yifan ini merupakan seorang mafia sekarang. Keberadaannya sulit diperkirakan. Jadi ayah tak tahu detail mengenai dirinya. Kau tak keberatan mencari orang ini untuk ayah, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, orang yang sudah merugikan keluarga kita tidak akan pernah aku maafkan."

Siwon mengusak rambut blond-hitam milik Sehun. " _Good boy_. Sekarang Yixing, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan juga Jongdae, sudah berada di New York. Mereka akan membantumu mencari si keparat Wu Yifan. Kau berangkat ke New York besok pagi."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

A/N:

HAI!

Jadi ini ff lama yang pernah aku delete dari akun ini. Entah kenapa aku berkeinginan untuk memunculkannya kembali.

Chapter satu-nya inshaa Allah kalau aku gak mager bakalan di update besok. Hehe.

Udah gitu aja.

Have a nice day, everyone!


End file.
